Kingdom Age 4: Continental Drift
Brermeerkat's is a movie-spoof of "Ice Age 4: Continental Drift" Cast * Flynn Rider (Tangled) as Manny * Hiccup (How to Train Your Dragon) as Diego * Ted Wiggins (The Lorax; 2012) as Sid * Rapunzel (Tangled) as Ellie * Pascel, and Mushu (Tangled, and Kingdom Hearts 2) as Crash, and Eddie (Don't Change That! I finaly figured it out who played Crash and Eddie. Pascel (from Tangled) as Crash, And Mushu (from Kingdom Hearts 2) as Eddie.) * Hammy (Over The Hedge) as Scrat * Anna (Frozen) as Peaches * Granny Norma (The Lorax; 2012) as Granny * Olaf (Frozen) as Louis * People (Frozen, How to Train Your Dragon and The Lorax; 2012) as Mammals * Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) as Buck * Skrill (Dragons: Defenders of Berk) as Rudy * Heather (Over The Hedge) as Scratte * Megamind as Ethan * Roxanne Ritchi (Megamind) as Steffie * Minion (Megamind) as Dumb Mammothsaids double burn * Astrid (How to Train Your Dragon) as Shira * Shaw (Open Season) as Caption Gutt * Vector (Despicable Me) as Squint * Scarlett Overkill (Minions) as Raz * Herb Overkill (Minions) as Flynn * Tank (Surf's Up) as Silas * Guy Gagne (Turbo) as Gupta * Professor Z (Cars 2) as Dobson * Mrs Wiggins, The Once'ler, Antonio and Truck Driver "Who's been attack by a bunny, Snowball" (The Lorax; 2012 Despicable Me 2 and Secret Life of Pets) as Sid's Family * McSquizzy (Open Season) as Scratt's Brother Scrattlantis * Zugor Tarzan Tantor Elmo Telly Cookie Monster Tip and Dash Zazu Young Simba Young Kovu Herry Monster Stitch Sweetums Oscar the Grouch Tom Cat Jerry Mouse Superted Tom Tarzan Boy Jungle Mouse Jerry Spotty Alley Cats Roquefort Timothy Q Mouse Count Von Count Guy Smiley Bert and Ernie Big Bird Kathleen the Cow Fat Blue Kermit Fozzie Rizzo Dr Honeydrew Berk Boni Drutt Beaker Pepe Kerchak Thomas O Malley Scat Cat Tuck Champ Of The Jungle Ping Pong Ollie Kermit Ozzie George Droopy Dripple David Cobra Bubbles Sparky Marlin Leroy Gonzo And Courage/Squirrels (Wonder Pets Care Bears Dumbo The Aristocats Tom & Jerry Kids Over The Hedge/Sesame Street/The Lion King 2 Simba's Pride/Tarzan 2 And Tom and Jerry/The Aristocats And Muppets/Lilo & Stitch/Courage the Cowardly Dog/Open Season Leroy & Stitch and Alpha and Omega) as Male Scratlantis Squirrels * City Girl Cheer Nani Young Nala Tuffy Mouse Young Kiara Terk Lilo Madame Priarie Dawn Zoe Tuffy Mouse Linny Ming-Ming Miss Vavoom Kala Duchess Dory Ruby And Miss Piggy (Wonder Pets Finding Nemo/Lilo & Stitch/The Lion King 2 Simba's Pride/Tom & Jerry Kids Tom and Jerry The Aristocats Sesame Street/The Land Before Time And Tarzan 2) as Female Scratlantis Squirrels * Whale (Finding Nemo) as Precious Trivia * Astrid plays Shira because they have very similar eyes and the two characters are similar in personality. * The choice of Olaf as Louis is an actor reference, since both are played by Josh Gad. Category:Brermeerkat Category:Ice Age Movie Spoofs Category:Ice Age Spoofs